creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Granger's Bio
Hermione Granger (born September 19, 1979) is a Muggle-born witch born to Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists. She is played by Emma Watson in the movies (see picture for reference). When she was eleven, she learned that she was a witch, and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Hermione possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later, her eagerness to please her professors and her constant correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However (in spite of the cool relationship between the three), Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Halloween in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised, but grateful and the three quickly became friends. Later in the first year Hermione played a crucial role in protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. In her second year, Hermione also played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets, before falling victim to the basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey, with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The next year, Hermione was granted permission to use a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. (Ron thought this was a joke because the name S.P.E.W reminded him of gagging). She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside fellow D.A. members in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and in her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War, as well. In 1997 she fought in the Battle of the Seven Potters, alongside the Order of the Phoenix. She and Ron both decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies, instead choosing to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Hermione then fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as destroying Hufflepuff's Cup, a Horcrux with Ron Weasley, using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of Secrets (then opened by Ron imitating Harry saying "open" in Parseltongue). Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. She later found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves. Afterward she was promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron and together they had two children, Rose and Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny's eldest son James. By the year 2019, she had become the Minister for Magic. All of this information is from Harry Potter Wiki. If you would like more info, visit that. If you want more info, visit the wiki! If you find any tidbits of information you think should be on here, then add it! Category:Harry Potter Category:Work in Progress Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Bios